


【囧一昀】让你皮

by qssssjx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qssssjx/pseuds/qssssjx
Summary: 20180708那天发的，直播梗





	【囧一昀】让你皮

直播梗

大家说囧一最近关系很好阿层很开心假装囧一粉头欢呼雀跃(并没有)

直播结束回宿舍之后被囧一联手嗯嗯啊啊下不来床

3p慎入

//////////

直播原内容👇

Johnny：陷入（泰一）哥的人很多

在玹：是Johnny哥陷入泰一哥了

（大家一起起哄）

泰容：我觉得泰一哥最近陷入Johnny哥了

道英：不是，是相互陷入对方（的魅力）了

泰容：泰一哥...嗯算了

道英：泰一哥以前是winwin only的，现在有点转向Johnny了

winwin：啊啊啊啊（鼓掌）

——————————————

Johnny给泰一颁完勋章照相的时候

winwin：结婚吧！

///

正文

————————————

“ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ结婚结婚！”董思成看着Johnny和文泰一拍照片儿，又想起刚才几个哥哥说什么“两个人相互陷入对方的魅力中了”的话，笑眯了眼，可这劲儿拍手起哄

正看着直播的不少囧一女孩儿在评论区飞快地刷了起来，金道英看了眼手机，又看了眼拍手的董思成，摇了摇头

“明天早上winwin怕是没法起来练习了”

拍了照的文泰一和Johnny相视一笑

中本悠太全看在了眼里

“泰容啊，今天我去你房间睡”

“啊？那得Johnny同意…”

“他会同意的。”悠太拍了拍泰容的肩膀，坚定地说

“他会的”

果不其然，Johnny洗了澡直接去了董思成的房间

董思成以为他是来找文泰一的，毕竟是陷入对方的魅力了嘛，全然忘记了自己和他们的关系

于是等文泰一慢悠悠吹干头发进了房间，就看到被脱光光的董思成，和在董思成身上四处点火的徐英浩

“呜……泰一哥…”董思成看他靠近，伸手要他抱

文泰一凑过去，在他嘴唇上亲了亲，舌头一点点撬开牙齿，进去勾引他的舌头

董思成紧紧抓着文泰一的肩膀，一边回应他的亲吻，一边扭着身体试图躲开背后Johnny的抚摸

徐英浩才不会让他躲开。

他一只手揉捏着董思成的乳头，一只手握住了他的下体，手指时不时地在铃口摩擦，弄得董思成一阵一阵地颤抖

文泰一配合着，逗弄他的囊袋，同时在锁骨附近留下淡淡的吻痕

董思成哪里受得了这样的爱抚，没多久就靠在徐英浩怀里射出了第一次精液

文泰一帮董思成翻了个身，挤了点儿润滑剂，两指插入了正微微收缩着的后穴

“泰一哥……啊……”董思成揪着身下的床单，身体弓成一道弧线

徐英浩不知道什么时候脱了裤子，顺着董思成的下颚线从喉结摸到耳朵，引诱他含住自己的肉棒

“呜——”太大了。董思成张大了嘴也只能含下一半，徐英浩也不强求，温柔地抚摸着他的头发，另一只手去玩弄他胸前的小豆——他的乳头早就挺起来了，徐英浩坏心眼儿地堵着乳孔往里按，指甲尖儿在乳尖儿上划来划去。

董思成觉得自己被前后夹击，可只有一边儿的乳头被玩弄，眼下又没办法开口求徐英浩摸摸他另一边儿，只好自己动手，学着徐英浩的方法自己玩儿

文泰一润滑得差不多了，扶着董思成的腰把自己的肉棒插了进去。董思成一个激灵，夹紧了后穴，又射了

徐英浩把他扶起来靠着文泰一，找了根红色的丝带系在了董思成的下身

“Johnny哥…？”董思成被操得迷迷糊糊，低头一看发现自己的命根子被系了个蝴蝶结

为什么房间里会有这种东西啊？？！！

“Johnny哥……我想…我想射……”

当下可不是想别的的时候，文泰一顶弄着他的敏感点，可是前面却没法射出来，董思成太难受了，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒的往下掉

“Johnny——啊——泰…泰一哥……”

“winwin尼，知道现在在操你的人是谁吗？”文泰一有点儿不满，明明自己在操董思成，他却老是喊Johnny。

“winwin呐……”他抓着董思成的大腿把他们分得更开，狠狠地在他身体里冲撞了几下

“哥……泰一哥……啊——”董思成胡乱地点头，“哥…泰一哥…在啊——在操……操我……”

“啊——泰一哥…不…嗯——太深了啊——”

“不要——呜…进去——慢啊——”

徐英浩看着董思成那副被操得神志不清的样子，下身的肉棒早就硬得不像话了。他拉着董思成的手握住里的那根，带着他的手给自己撸。董思成只觉得手里的东西烫人的很，想逃开，却被徐英浩紧紧抓住

“winwin尼知道吗？”徐英浩亲亲他的唇角，“winwin尼现在“门户大开”的样子真的很漂亮呢~”

刚才文泰一把他的大腿分开到两边，直接让徐英浩清晰地看到了董思成挺立地下身以及急切地吞吐着文泰一那根东西的后穴

“真的很漂亮呢……我们winwin尼…”徐英浩一边说一边往董思成的后穴里插入一根手指

董思成抖了抖，哼哼唧唧地摇头

“winwin尼这里，肯定还能吃下很多东西的吧。”徐英浩假装没看见，又加了一根手指进去

“Johnny哥…不要——”董思成伸手推他，但是那点儿力气对于徐英浩来说没有任何意义，“不要——吃不下了……”

“winwin尼吃不下了…啊——”

“乖，winwin肯定可以的。”文泰一亲亲他的耳朵，把放在自己身后的润滑剂递给徐英浩 

徐英浩会意，挤了点儿，又加了一根手指

“啊——不…不行的——”董思成只会摇头了，“winwin吃不下了…哥哥…哥哥不要—啊——不……”

“不要——哥哥，哥哥，哥哥……不…嗯——” “不行的……啊——泰一哥…不要再…进去…啊——好深…啊——”

“不要了……哥哥啊——”

“我们winwin是在叫那个哥哥呢？”徐英浩扩张得差不多了，扶着自己的性器准备进去

“Johnny…哥哥…不要了…”董思成泪眼婆娑地看着徐英浩，“求你了…呜——”

“没用的哦，winwin尼。” 徐英浩在他额头上亲了亲，跟着文泰一的节奏一起插了进去

“呼……我们winwin尼——真紧啊……” “乖…winwin…放松一点…” 文泰一和徐英浩也不好受，董思成夹得太紧了，他们进去的时候差点儿就交代在里面了

文泰一解开他下身的束缚，让董思成射了一次;而徐英浩玩弄他的乳头，等董思成慢慢放松下来才敢动

董思成觉得自己要被劈开了，可两个人默契配合，交错着顶弄他的敏感点

快感代替了最初的恐慌，董思成扭过头跟文泰一要亲亲，挺着胸让徐英浩吸他的乳头。 一时，房间里只剩下三个人的喘息声，和啪啪啪的操弄声

“唔——”董思成觉得自己又要射了，却被文泰一堵住了铃口

“泰一哥…”他的舌头还在文泰一的嘴里被吮吸着，只能口齿不清地喊他 “泰一哥…呜…让我射嘛……”他不自觉地撒娇，讨好地舔了舔文泰一的脸

“不行哦winwin尼…”文泰一咬咬他的嘴唇，“夜还很长…射太多对身体不好呢…”

董思成没反应过来，也没有机会反应了

文泰一和徐英浩突然同步，一起快去抽插着他的后穴，两根东西同时顶着他射出了大量的精液。 身体反应得很快，快感沿着神经传给大脑，董思成浑身颤抖，夹紧了后穴里的两根肉棒，直接达到了高潮

文泰一亲了亲还在高潮里没缓过劲儿来的董思成 “我们winwin尼真棒呢……用后面就高潮了…”

“接下来还有好几次，准备好了吗？”


End file.
